


In The Dead of Night

by Viridian_Z



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Z/pseuds/Viridian_Z
Summary: Lena's gone after learning the truth.





	In The Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a rumor Talia could be the next villain and this came to mind as how it could happen so I think it turned out well.

Sometimes she can’t help feeling small being this high up. Untouchable. Unreachable. Things she never wanted to be but had to become to survive. Considering who she is. The last free Luthor.

The pounding thunderstorm outside reflects the bottled emotions she wishes she would let herself feel. At least right now she doesn’t have to be the CEO of L-Corp as she lays on her couch with the lights off. Despite wanting to feel, all she wants to be is numb.

She always seems to end up this way after finding out certain truths. A person who’s nature is taken advantage of time and time again. It made sense Lillian, Rhea, Eve, and Lex would do this. They had ulterior motives of destruction. What reason did Kara have to do the exact same?

Lena knows everyone has gone home except for the overnight crew. Except for her. She sent Jess home, assuring her assistant she would follow soon after under the pretense of needing to finish something. That was 8 hours ago and she has no intention of going down to the lab. At least not tonight. Drink. Refill. Drink. Refill. On repeat. All so she wouldn’t have to think about the betrayal she’s suffering. From Kara. From all their friends. Can she even call them friends anymore? They don’t know she knows the truth now.

“The great Lena Luthor… don’t you know it’s dangerous to drink alone. Not to mention in your office at a late hour when no one knows where you are.” The voice startles her out of her churning thoughts, looking around to try and pinpoint it. There’s a silhouette of a person leaning against the entrance to her office. She can only see their eyes trained on her.

“I wondered when Lex would send another assassin,” She stands and straightens her spine, feeling much braver than she was. “Come to finish me off since my brother passed away? A job he already paid you for?” She’s glad her voice is steady as the situation sobers her.

“Nothing of the sort. I’m here for you Lena.” They step into the moonlight and the glass tumbler slips from her hand. Dark hair, piercing eyes and all the confidence of one of the deadliest assassins in the world. And they’re in her office striding towards her. She backs towards her desk, knowing there’s the emergency alert underneath.

“Talia Al Ghul.” “You’ve heard of me. No need for pleasantries and don’t bother calling for security. They’re indisposed,” Lena glares, trying to find a way out and coming up empty.

The assassin stands in the middle of her office, intimidating with her focus solely on Lena. “I’m here to offer an opportunity.”

“What do you think you can offer me?”

Talia has a growing smile as she stalks around Lena. “I heard you found out something life changing. About someone close to you. Kara was it? I can help you get what you need. Revenge. Power. Anything you desire.”

“You stay away from her.” “Still defending her after she lied to you for years?” She clenches her jaw, refusing to raise to that bait.

“If any of that was what I wanted, I would do it on my own terms.”

“Believe me, this is unlike any power you’ve ever known. Alien or otherwise. It will help you save the world. All you must do is come with me.” Talia stops in front of the desk, the only thing superficially separating the two.

“You’re doing this out of the kindness of your heart?” Lena snarks, unmoving behind the desk.

“Of course not. This is a non-negotiable deal after all. I would like if you leave willingly,” Talia unsheathes a dagger, immediately holding it against Lena’s neck. “No need for fighting and we’ll have an ally in each other.”

“I rather die than help you.” 

She tisks, taking out a glass canister from her back pocket. It’s glows a dark orange, swirling eerily behind the glass. “Shame. Wish I didn’t have to do this.” 

Talia shatters it against the ground, releasing the contents into the air. Lena tries to escape from it but it’s too late. It takes a few moments before Lena starts choking on the noxious gas and falls to her knees. Talia drops back, impassively watching the effects take hold. 

Someone’s slowly walking over and she doesn’t recognize who it is when they stop in front of her. “Oh Lena,” It’s Lex’s voice she realizes with dread as she struggles to stay conscious. “You can’t win against your own fears. You never could overcome them.” She wants to scream. She knows he’s dead. She killed him. “And it will always be your downfall.”

She can feel her heart beating erratically as hot tears fall down her cheeks. 

Lex leans down until he’s eye level, smiling the same charming smile he gave her before he went and killed thousands.

“But you and I can rule our fears and have them submit to our will. We can be stronger together. Us against the world. It’s what you’ve wanted.” “No Lex. Not with who you’ve become.” It pains her to say it again.

His easy smile drops into a look of disappointment.

“Then you’ll stay alone in this world.” She blinks and Lex is gone for now. He’ll forever be the ghost who stays.

“He’s right you know.” Lena lets out a strangled gasp and her heart breaks again, recognizing Kara sitting at the couch. She moves to put the recorder on the table, smiling sadly once she notices Lena’s eyes on her. She’s dressed in a beige blouse, grey slacks, and matching grey Oxfords, just back from another interview across the city.

“At first, I was around to keep an eye on the Luthor who moved headquarters to my city. For a time, I did trust you with my life and defended you to anyone I knew. I told them you were good and nothing like your family. And then the kryptonite. What terrified me was you didn’t find it. You figured out the formula and made it yourself. I know you and I made up but,” Kara laughs in that self-deprecating way Lena does all too often. “To think I could trust a Luthor. To think I could trust you not to hurt me.” The words echo, sounding like Kara and Supergirl speaking at once.

Kara disappears before her eyes, the office quickly filling with a familiar darkness. It surrounds her, numbing her senses as she sees a replay of her life. Every event took something from her as a person and she wonders how she made it without feeling completely dead inside. She’s exhausted trying to keep herself together. She finally breaks and the darkness swallows her in its’ embrace.

Talia strides over once as Lena stops thrashing on the office floor. Paying no mind to the flowing tears as she checks her pulse. Faint but it’s enough. She picks her up, opening a boom tube using the mother box on her back.

Somewhere the sound barrier breaks, the source of the disturbance hastily approaching L-Corp. “Too late Supergirl.” And they disappear, the boom tube snapping shut behind them.


End file.
